Forget Me Not
by SkyWhispers13
Summary: Buildings crumble, Fiore is deserted, and the dragon slayers don't have their memory. What happens when they reunite with Fairy Tail? How will Lucy react? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story! Sorry I haven't updated on all my other stories, I have just been so busy! And yes you may ask, well why write a new story when you could continue your other ones? Well, the answer: I thought this story was such a good idea I had to write it! It's a bit sad but it gets better! This story is definitely a Nalu story, but of course it is. I mean why not... *awkward pause* Anyway, let's get on with the story! I hope you like it! Comment if you want anything specific done to the plot or anything to happen between these two love bugs *wink, wink***

 **\- SkyWhispers13**

"Lucy look out!" Natsu yelled.

"It's ok Natsu. I got it." Lucy said as she jumped over the enemy with ease.

He was destroying the entire forest. It was Lucy and Natsu's mission to try and stop it, but it didn't seem to budge.

Lucy was pushed out of the way by Natsu when the monster was about to hit her. Instead, Natsu took the blow and was smacked against the tree.

"Natsu! You ok?" Lucy yelled as she got back to her feet.

Natsu gave her a little nod and fell back down to the ground. He went on his knee and started to get back up, "Alright that's it! I'm all fired up now!" He punched his fists together and the flames turned on. Natsu leaped into the air and punched the enemy with all his might. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

The monster was pushed back to the ground and with that one punch, he didn't seem to get back up.

"Alright!" Lucy said as she ran over to Natsu and gave him a high-five.

They headed back to the guild without saying a word to each other. Natsu and Lucy were just enjoying the walk.

As soon as they entered the guild Natsu spotted Gray and started a fight with him.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu shouted but nothing came out.

"Natsu, are you ok?" Wendy asked.

Natsu just hesitated and waited for a moment but spoke after a few seconds of silence. "My magic doesn't work at all!"

Everyone fell silent. How could one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail become the weakest in just a few seconds?

"That's weird. Let me see if Crux knows anything about this." Lucy said as she got her keys out. She felt like she couldn't feel any magic power coming from her keys but ignored it and tried to summon her celestial spirit.

It didn't summon.

Lucy tried one more time, "Open gate of the cross, Crux!"

The gate didn't open.

"My magic doesn't work either! That's confusing. How could Natsu's and my magic not work? Everyone else's does."

"Maybe it had something to do with that monster we just fought."

"For once Natsu, you may be right. There could have been magic resonating off of him making the wizards around him stop using magic."

"Yeah-HEY WAIT! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!" Natsu shouted making Lucy chuckle.

The blue haired mage spoke up, "I could figure out what that monster was and study it. I have a complete encyclopedia on all the monsters in the world."

"Thanks Levy," Lucy smiled, "now if only we can figure out ho-"

Lucy was cut off by the panting and fast footsteps of Gajeel. He ran inside the guild and said with a calm face but freaked out voice, "Guys, you might want to see this!"

Gajeel lead everyone outside. Voices started to scream and the sunlight was slowly darkening.

"What the hell is that!?" Natsu yelled.

The entire guild - no, the entire town, looked up in the sky to see a giant ship covering the sun. Everyone observed it as the the large door at the bottom of it opened up to reveal a large laser. It came out of the little compartment and a large amount of light started to form at the tip of it.

Nobody knew what it was or what it was going to do so they just stood there waiting for it to do something.

Gajeel spoke up, "I say we destroy that thing, whatever it is!"

"Yeah!" The entire guild yelled.

Fairy Tail prepared for battle as mages were getting ready to summon their magic.

Cana tried to summon her cards.

It didn't work.

Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane were trying to turn into creatures with their takeover magic.

It didn't work.

All the dragon slayers couldn't feel their magic resonating from themselves, or anyone!

Not even Master Makarov could transform.

"We've lost all hope!"

"Why isn't my magic working!"

"Oh god! Are we gonna die!?"

Screams of hopelessness were heard all throughout the crowd.

"Stay strong my children! We're Fairy Tail! Of course we won't die! We will always be there for each other!" Master Makarov seemed to stay strong. He didn't let his guard down.

The giant laser attached to the ship seemed to be done charging because the light died down. A sudden flash was seen and it hit some people of Fairy Tail. The target seemed to be specific people because all the dragon slayers were now screaming in agony.

"Natsu!" Happy and Lucy yelled in unison. They both ran over to him and tried to calm him down. Nothing was working.

Levy and Lily ran to Gajeel, the Thunder Legion ran to Laxus as well as Mirajane, and Romeo and Carla ran to Wendy.

All the dragon slayers were screaming in agony. All you could hear for miles was their screaming.

Screaming.

Screaming.

The people who had ran over to the dragon slayers had tears in their eyes. Especially Lucy and Happy.

Natsu kept screaming and dropped to his knees while he held his head. He seemed to be in complete pain. One by one the dragon slayers couldn't be heard anymore.

Laxus.

Wendy.

Gajeel.

As Natsu laid on the ground, his screaming died out, but he was still conscious. All the other slayers were not. His eyelids were getting heavy and his heartbeat was slowing down. Now all you could hear were the whispers of people and loud sobs of Lucy and Happy pleading for Natsu's life.

Lucy bent down next to him and shouted, "Natsu! Please! What's happening?! Please, I can't lose you!"

All Natsu could see was the tears that were streaming down Lucy's face and the crying Happy who was by his side. He couldn't hear anything. All he could hear were his thoughts. _It's ok Lucy, don't cry. No matter what happens I'll be at your side. Forever and always._

His eyes were starting to flutter close. Lucy heard Natsu mutter something.

Natsu closed his eyes and that was it. There was no magic resonating from him. No breath. No pulse.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled crying her eyes out.

She held onto him and embraced him.

"Natsu! Please! Come back! I-I love you!"

* * *

Where am I? My head hurts and I can't remember anything.

My eyes focused on a white sheet that was covering my face. As I sat up, the white sheet slid off of my face onto my lap.

I looked at the area surrounding me. The walls were made of red bricks and the ceiling of black painted wood. Light was shining in on me and I hissed as I looked at it.

The window was cracked while the curtain made the place look abandoned.

I slid onto the edge of the bed where my feet touched the cold floor. I stood up and wobbled to the side as I walked over to the window. I had a bit of trouble walking and lost my balance as I made it to the glass.

I lifted my head back up from my feet to look in the distance. What was I seeing? Crumbled buildings, slightly clouded sky, and bodies. One by one, side by side. Laying in the sunlight. Dead. Trees are growing where buildings used to be and plains of dried grass are placed out in the distance.

I couldn't bare to look at anything else I turned around. Four beds were side by side. One with my crumpled up sheets. The other three with sheets over bodies. I could hear breathing from one. The soon breathing one sat up like I did and looked around the room before staring at me. His hair was black and he had piercings all over his body. I saw the black mark on his left shoulder. I remember seeing it from somewhere. I then looked at my right shoulder from reflex and saw the same emblem but colored red.

The only thing I could think of it being was a family emblem so I smiled. He gave me a half smirk, half smile back.

* * *

Well, after it being months of surviving, the four of us got along quite well. We decided to say the emblem on each of us was a family sign and so we assumed each one of us were brothers and a sister to each other. We do have the same magic after all. We have dragon slayer magic. Mine is fire, my "twin" brother Gajeel's is iron, my little sister Wendy's is sky, and my older brother Laxus' is lightning.

We're all pretty strong on our magic and through these months we've been training.

One day we were hunting for food and came to a large hole in the ground. A ladder led down the hole. There were tunnels and tunnels underground. It seemed to be abandoned but from the smell of fresh scents, it wasn't. We heard people coming around the corner we had to leave but hopefully we'll get to go back and explore some more.

"Natsu! We've got a problem!" My little sister called from a tree.

"Yeah, what is it?" I said and hopped up to her branch.

She pointed in the distance. We could see deformed creatures of all shapes and sizes.

"Oh great. Gajeel take care of Wendy!" I hopped off the branch while hearing Gajeel complain about how he should get to fight.

"Fire dragon's wing attack!" I shot a large blaze of fire into the field of monsters making the whole entire field light up with fire.

* * *

Our group was walking back to our territory after a hunt. One after one, people were going to the hole into their not so new home. I felt the wind brush past my skin making my hair flow to the side. People paused as the field in the distance lit on fire. I, for one, didn't care. Fire reminded me too much of a certain person. It was two years ago that happened but it still bothers me.

"Erza," Gray yelled, "get Juvia! The field's on fire!"

"I'm already on it Gray!" Juvia lept through the hole in the ground and splashed water all over the field.

Yes, Juvia calls Gray by his name without the -sama. A month after the catastrophe, Gray realized his feelings for Juvia. As Gray and Juvia were having a 'moment' in the rain, Juvia decided she was still in love with Gray but in a much more loving and passionate way. She stopped calling him Gray-sama and started calling him Gray. Their now engaged and will be married in a few weeks.

I stared as the fire was turning into steam floating into the blue clouded sky.

No one cared for the reason of the fire and just went underground again.

I started to put my foot onto the ladder when I heard a faint shout.

"Hey! Who put out my fire!?"

I looked towards the steam again. As it started to clear I saw a figure.

 _No, it couldn't be._

The man came into view and I saw his appearance.

Scar on his neck.

Onyx eyes.

Pink hair.

 _Yes, it is._

I covered my mouth to keep myself from crying.

It didn't work.

I just let my body sink into the ground. The tears in my eyes started to slide down my face. I didn't make any sound but I stared into those dark eyes as he stared into mine. I could see the way his eyes darted up and down to look me over. He must of stared at the mark on my hand because he just kept looking at it.

He was snapped out of his trance and started to walk towards me. Dream land started to rush over me. I expected him to put me in a tight embrace and then kiss me and tell me his feelings for me. I wanted to feel his warmth again. I wanted to see his toothy grin again.

None of that happened.

"Hey, sister! I see you have the same family crest as me so you must be my sister! What type of dragon slayer magic do you have? What's your name? Do you have anywhere to live?"

I saw his toothy grin but it wasn't as strong as the one that he gave me when he knew Lucy. The real me. That Natsu that was standing in front of me wasn't the real one. The Natsu I knew was real and he knew me well enough that he could guess some things about me and get them right.

I couldn't take it. I wanted the real Natsu back.

The day he died, I kept his scarf with me. Although it brings back memories, they were always sweet ones. I would hold on to the scarf and just sit still closing my eyes. All the memories would come pouring in and I would smile. Although it hurt to know that he was dead, I smiled. From that day on, I always wore his scarf and never took it off. I guess the scarf was his lucky scarf! It never gets dirty and it never gets lost. Now that lucky scarf was mine. I always feel like he's right by my side whenever I touch that scarf. That's why I wear it. I feel like he's with me all the time, guiding me through life. He probably felt the same with Igneel whenever he wore his scarf. That's why he never forgets it. That's why I never forget it.

I grabbed the scarf that was around my neck with one hand. I closed my eyes and wiped away my tears. I smiled. I felt like Natsu, the dead, old Natsu, had his hand over mine and whispered into my ear, "I will always be right here with you."

My thoughts were interrupted when the dragon slayer said, "Hey! That scarf looks familiar!"

I opened my eyes to see him still standing there. I totally forgot about him. My dreams are much stronger than reality it seems.

I had to ask, "Please, tell me! Are all the other ones with you? Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus?"

"Yes," he answered simply, "so why don't you come down with us? You are apart of us right sis?"

"No. Natsu I...I...We are family, but we're not related! Don't you get it? What's wrong with you!" I started shouting at him shaking him back and forth by the shoulders.

"Don't you remember anything? Two years ago? Please tell me you do! I'm Lucy! Everyone inside that underground tunnel is your family! Same as Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus! Everyone inside there! Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Master Makarov! Please tell me you remember! I mean, how are you even alive? You died! Why are you here now!"

Everyone heard my shouting because they all started to come out from underground. As they saw Natsu they stared. All that was heard was the wind and my screaming. The tears that once dried on my face formed in my eyes again. I lunged into Natsu and embrace him in a tight hug.

I whispered, "Natsu. I missed you. Fairy Tail missed you. I'm so glad you're back. We all are are."

There was a long silence. Now all you could hear was the wind flowing past everyone, making leaves blow as they gracefully galloped along the ground.

"I'm sorry. Let me get this straight. You are my family but you're not related to me? And what's Fairy Tail? Who's Gray and Erza? How do you know about me, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus? Plus, we died?"

My heart broke. I could hear the silence of everyone's shock. Even mine. I could hear my heart shattering into a million pieces, decaying as they slowly floated to the bottom of my empty body. I was hoping he remembered me, everyone else, Fairy Tail. I looked at his confused face, into those onyx eyes I loved. He stared back at me, but not the way he did before all this happened. I had lost all hope. They dragon I loved was gone. I guess my fantasy of the dragon and the princess never came true.

"Hey! Dummy, what's taken you so long?" A deep, clear voice called out.

Everyone looked passed Natsu to see three more figures. They came into view and everyone gasped. It was them. Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"Laxus/Gajeel/Wendy!" Mirajane, Levy, and Romeo called out.

They and hugged them like I did but gave the same confused face Natsu did.

"I'm sorry," I pulled away from his warm body, the cold meeting mine again, "I'm sorry we bothered you. We'll just be going back inside."

Everyone put their head down as they returned underground.

I was walking back too but I stopped and looked at the new Natsu once again. He started walking back with the other dragon slayers towards the other direction.

"I'm sure," my voice started to get shaky and hiccupy from trying hard not to burst out crying. "I'm sure Happy would've been very.."

I didn't think he could hear me now.

"Very…"

He's not in view now.

"Happy to see you…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry late chapter. Don't think I'm dead though! Here's just a new chapter and I think it's pretty sad but I'm an emotional teenager so don't get it from me, but this story is pretty sad. But read it anyway it's great, I absolutely love it (Why wouldn't I? It's my own story)! Anyway, please read!**

 **\- Sky**

* * *

 _Forever and always. Why do those words feel so familiar?_

"Forever and always". Those words kept playing in my mind over and over again. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't figure out what those words meant. Plus, who's Happy? Who are those people? Who's Lucy? They all seemed so familiar but I couldn't catch on.

My thought were interrupted when Wendy spoke up, "Guys, I need to tell you something."

* * *

I had to tell them. I couldn't keep it from them forever.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," I started, "it's about those people. I remember who they are because my healing magic helped me but… You guys don't remember. That's why everyone looked so heartbroken. I just pretended not to remember either, but I want to."

Tears were streaming down my face at this point. Arms hugged me into a tight embrace. It must be Natsu.

He turned me around to see my face.

"Wendy. I want to remember too. I don't know who those people are but they feel so familiar. There's something that keeps playing in my head. Some words. I want you to tell me what they mean."

Nodding my head, he continued, "Forever and always. What do those words mean?"

Natsu looked deeply into my eyes trying to find an answer. My eyes went wide as I heard those words, "forever and always".

"That was the day...we "died". We were all going into a coma like state when you muttered those words to Lucy and Happy. I somehow heard it while in my sleep but Lucy...she...she confessed to you Natsu. She said she loved you. She said it with such heart that everyone knew, even me, that her love for you is more than just family."

I ended my little speech and Natsu did nothing. He still looked into my face with the same flat expression, holding both of my shoulders with his hands.

"I have to go." And those were the words we heard from Natsu before he walked towards the direction of Fairy Tail's new underground home.

* * *

Crying, crying, crying. That was all the guild heard. The cries of me. I couldn't keep it in. I cradled the scaly textured scarf and cried. Juvia and Levy tried to comfort me while everyone else went on with their work.

"What's worse, *gasp*, is the fact that, *gasp*, Happy isn't here either!" I cried louder. I just want everyone back. I want Natsu back, I want Happy back, I want all the dragon slayers back.

A little while after the incident with the dragon slayers and all of Fiore, Fairy Tail was lost. They didn't know what to do. Makarov died in one of the biggest battles of Fiore and that made things worse. Fiore was a mess, with ruins and smoke everywhere. Mirajane took charge and told us to dig this underground fortress. We had Elfman and all the guys cut down large trees to use as support beams so the roofs don't cave in. Although everything went to ruin, everyone seemed to have happy lives. It's been almost three years since everything happened and that supposedly made people want to get married and start dating. Lisanna and Bixlow, Elfman and Evergreen, Erza and Jellal (Jellal found us a few months after), Happy actually got Carla to accept his fish, and of course Gray and Juvia. The sad is, no one can get the dragon slayers out of their minds. Especially poor Levy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, and I. About a year ago Happy was so depressed it wasn't long after until I had to bury him not to far from here. I wanted to bury the scarf with him, but I couldn't let the scarf go. Then, poor Carla was depressed because of Wendy, but even more pressure was put on her because of Happy. Romeo was the one to bury Carla. If Natsu and Wendy were to ever return, I don't know what I'd tell them.

"Lucy, we all miss them but it's been three years. You need to move on." Pantherlily said. He had already moved on. Although I catch him and Levy crying near the old guild every once in awhile, he acts as if nothing's happened.

"I'll try but, it's hard for me to. *Gasp* I just miss both of them so much!"

No one knew what to do. All they know is to put their head down and have sympathy for me.

"I've kept my head up for so long *gasp* trying to forget them, *gasp* but I can't! I puts too much *gasp* pain on me *gasp* and it feels like I've had this weight on my chest for so long," my crying calmed down a bit now, "tears are the only thing I know now. I don't know happiness. I don't know excitement. I don't even know sadness. All I know is depression. I wouldn't ever think of harming myself, there haven't even been times when I was close to resorting to that and I never will but...I can't."

Juvia, Levy, and Pantherlily were all trying to figure out what to say.

"It's okay. You don't have to try to cheer me up. I think I just need to go for a walk." I walked to the entrance of the underground guild and climbed up.

As I got out of the little hole, I stood there. I saw him...in the distance...standing there...waving hello to me...giving me that cheery smile he always had...mouthing the words "forever and always"...I wanted to reach out and kiss him. Cry into his chest and tell him how much I had missed him. But when I reached out to see if he was real, the image faded away into the sunset.

* * *

I went for a walk to figure out what nonsense Wendy just said. I came across a three little stones that were stuck into the ground. I read what it said:

 **Happy Dragneel**

 **X778 - X797**

 **Fairy Tail Member**

 **Carla Marvell**

 **X778 - X797**

 **Fairy Tail Member**

 **Makarov Dreyar**

 **X696 - X795**

 **3rd and 5th Fairy Tail Master**

"I see you found them." A voice suddenly said.

I turn around to see who it is. My heart beats fast when I see her face but I don't know why.

"Lucy?"

Her light smile drops as I call her name.

"These tombstones," she steps to the space beside and look at them, "are all family who we both cared for a lot."

When I stared at her face to see her features I looked at every single detail. Those sweet pinks like, that golden blond hair, and those chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes.

" _There's one that I want to get into! It's a place where really incredible wizards gather! Oh, what'll I do? I want to get in, but I'm sure they'll be so strict. Ah! Sorry! You don't know anything about the world of wizardry, do you? But I'll get into that guild know matter what! There are lots of big-paying jobs you can get there!"_

" _Y-You fink tho?"_

" _She talks a lot."_

" _Wow...It sure is big!"_

" _Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_

" _Follow the path you truly believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"_

" _Natsu! Look! They just gave me the Fairy Tail mark!"_

" _That's great for you, Luigi!"_

" _That's Lucy!"_

I gasped and stared down at the tombstones. Those images. Were they flashbacks? Now I remember a little bit. Happy. Makarov.

Tears streamed down my face while I stared at the carved stones. I didn't realized until then, but Lucy sat on her knees leaning against Happy's tomb crying. There's still so many memories I don't remember but I want to. I will.

"I will remember Lucy. I'll remember everything. I'm," my face started to crunch up as I started to cry, "I'm so sorry Happy *gasp* Gramps *gasp* Lucy *gasp*."

* * *

He said my name, plus Happy's and Makarov's. I stopped crying. "Did you…? Nat-" I was going in to hug him but he beat me to it.

He cried into the crook of my neck but it calmed down after a little bit. "Like I said before, I don't remember everything. But I want to."

"Natsu. What did you remember?"

"Everything about my childhood, Happy, when I first met you, and when I brought you to Fairy Tail. And you want to know what made me remember," he lifted his head up with a slight curve to his lips and looked straight into my eyes. "Your eyes."

He leaned in to kiss me.

 _What happening in my mind right now: Oh shit! He's going to kiss me! It's not how I imagined it but, I get to kiss Natsu! Wait, is this a good decision? I don't know if I shoul. I mean, because he only remembered when he met me and when he had me join Fairy Tail, he barely knows me...right? Uuuuh! I don't know what to do! Kiss? Don't kiss? Kiss Don't kiss? I have no idea!_

His lips are millimeters away from mine. I can almost taste the smoke on him. Not the kind of smoke that burns from a wildfire or cigarette smoke, no. It's much more than that. The kind of smoke that burns from a campfire. The kind of smoke that makes you feel warm inside. I want to kiss him so bad, but...I made my decision years ago.

My hand went straight to his chest to stop him. His eyes were closed by now, but they jutted open when he felt the hand on his chest.

He gave me the "what's wrong" look.

My head faced the ground and it made the "I want to, but can't" look.

"I'm sorry but... since you technically only remember meeting me, you barely know me. I don't want to kiss some random guy who barely knows me."

"But you know me." He leaned in for another kiss.

I stopped him once again by putting my hand over his mouth.

"But you don't know me."

I stared at his face to see if it showed any sign of remembrance. Those eyes that I looked into weren't the same. They usually gave me a look that no one can describe. But now… that look is gone. He's only giving me a look of slight worry and lust. That's not what I want.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks, "Can't you remember anything else!?"

I lunged at him knocking him over to lay on the ground. I laid into his chest crying, blurting things out like "Why don't remember" or "Please Natsu, please".

Before we knew it the sun had lowered and the moon had risen. There were stars in the night sky and by now I was laying beside him cuddle into his side.

"Do you know that one?" I asked.

"Which one?"

I pointed towards some stars, "The constellation right there with four stars and it looks like a ram."

"Oh yeah, I can see that."

"That's Aries. The spirit may seem very fragile and scared, but Aries are very independent. Aries are very impulsive and usually do not think before they act - or speak. Too often Aries will say whatever pops into their head and usually end up regretting it later! They can be very hotheaded and are childish and moody, just like you."

"Hey!"

I chuckled at his response and he did the same as he calmed down. Soon we were in a fit of laughter.

"But you know," I wiped away a tear from laughing, "Aries tend to venture out into the world and leave impressions on others that they are exciting, vibrant and talkative. Aries tend to live adventurous lives and like to be the center of attention, but rightly so since they are natural, confident leaders."

Natsu stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"You."

"What?!"

"You. Why can't I remember anything else. You said if I remember, I can kiss you right?"

"Not exa-"

As soon as I knew it, Natsu had his lips over mine. Those lips. I could actually taste the smell of smoke but also physically smell it. I gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few seconds, we pulled apart. I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Well! There you go! Please review and say if you want anything specific to happen in the next chapter or throughout the whole story. Also, review if you want a lemon ;) Just asking though, we don't have to have a lemon, but I rated this story M for a reason. Anyway, until next chapter!**

 **-Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! Plus, ArisuPandora for telling me about that last sentence. If you're just now reading this you can go ahead and look back at chapter 2 to see the fix up. Anyway, this next chapter is probably a lot shorter than the last two, but I still hope you like it.**

 **\- Sky**

* * *

" _..."_

" _Lucy!"_

" _There are two Lucy's?!"_

" _Hang in there!"_

" _Lucy!"_

" _*pant pant* I...never closed... *pant pant* the… gates…"_

" _I know you didn't! I would never do such a thing! Why did you save me?!"_

" _Because...you're...my past... *pant pant* either way...I would have ceased to exist… *pant pant* to die whilst being watched by myself… it feels strange…"_

" _It's the same for me, so you can't die!"_

" _It's...ok… I managed to meet up with everyone… ever though I never thought I'd have the chance to ever again… I'm… happy with… just… that…"_

" _Lucy...no...you can't die…"_

" _I'm...not from this time...no, I'm not even apart of the people of this world… the me from this world… lives on with… her comrades… so, don't be sad…"_

" _That's impossible! No matter what world you're from… whoever you say you are, Lucy is Lucy! We're comrades! There's no way we won't be sad!"_

" _Hey...show me your guild mark…"_

" _Eh? You… your left hand…"_

" _ **Natsu! Check it out! I've got the mark of Fairy Tail now!"**_

" _I really… really wanted to go on more adven… tures… protect… the future…"_

" _ **Protect… the future…"**_

" _I promise."_

I jolted up. _What was that?_ I looked down at the sleeping Lucy in my arms. _That was a memory._

"Lucy…"

"Mmm."

"Eh?" _Oh crap. She's still sleeping! Please, don't wake up._

The blond started squirming around. Twisting and turning. Finally she stopped and opened her eyes slightly. Her eyes were adjusting to the sun that looked like it had risen no more than an hour or two ago.

"Lucy…" I pulled into a tight hug catching her off guard.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"You're...kinda...choking me…"

I opened my eyes to see her squished against me.

"Oh," I let go surprised, "sorry. I just… well. I don't really want to talk about it."

I could see the worry in her face from the corner of my eye. "Natsu, what did you remember?"

I replied to her question with the whole story of the grand magic games leaving out some parts.

"You're avoiding telling me something that happened." She said knowingly. She knew what I was leaving out and knew why it hurt to say it, but she wanted a clear answer.

My teeth clenched. I hugged her again and I could taste the salt in my tears once they reached my lips.

"I'm sorry Lucy. Why? Why did that happen to you?"

She lifted my head up and looked straight into my red puffed up eyes. "Hey, no more tears, you hear me? There have been to many shed and there will be in the future, but none right now. Enjoy the moment. Ok?"

I nodded and we hugged again. I could hear her whisper something. It wasn't meant for me to be heard but I have super hearing.

"Forever and always…"

My eyes shot open at that. I remember everything. The pain, the screaming, the moment I had died…

"Lucy? You remember it right? 'It's ok Lucy, don't cry. No matter what happens I'll be at your side. Forever and always.' You remember that right?"

Lucy let go and stared at me.

Finally she answered, "Yes. I'll show you something later. Let's go to the guild."

 _The guild?_

" _I'm back!"_

" _We're back."_

" _Natsu! Happy! Welcome back!"_

" _You really went overboard again! We read in the paper that you destroyed half of Hargeon's har...bor…"_

" _You creep! That info you told us on Salamander was all lies!"_

" _There it is. The minute Natsu gets back, the place is in danger of going to pieces. Ah ha ha!"_

" _It's falling apart already!"_

" _Somebody stop Natsu!"_

" _Gyaak!"_

" _Natsu… you…"_

" _It's incredible."_

" _Happy's dive bombing us from the air!_

" _Aye."_

" _I'm really… here in Fairy Tail, huh?"_

" _You say that Natsu is back?! You lousy… this time we're going to finish it! You hear?!"_

" _Gray… what kind of getup are you walking around in?"_

" _Huh?! Oh, dammit!"_

" _That's why they say the men here have no class! It makes me sick!"_

" _Hey, Natsu! I'm taking you on!"_

" _Put some clothes on, then we'll fight!"_

" _This is disgusting. They aren't babies. They shouldn't be screaming and making noise continuously. If you're a man, let your fists do the talking!"_

" _Just another fight, huh?"_

" _You're just in the way!"_

" _And he doesn't even last five seconds?!"_

" _Hm? What a disturbing racket."_

" _It's Loke! One of the top-ranking men for "The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend"!"_

" _Then you're entering the fray?! Teach them a lesson!"_

" _There goes another illusion! What's with this place? Isn't there an normal person in the whole place?"_

" _Oh! Are you new?"_

" _! M-Mirajane! Eee! It's you, in person! Ah! Sh-shouldn't you be stopping them?!"_

" _This happens all the time. It's best just to let it run its course."_

" _R-r-really?"_

" _Besides…"_

" _Kyaaaa! Mirajane-san!"_

" _Besides… it's more fun this way, don't you think?"_

" _It's more terrifying this way!"_

" _Uff!"_

" _Gyaah!"_

" _Heh heh!"_

" _Aaaah! Where's my underwear?!"_

" _Turn the other way!"_

" _Young lady, if it isn't too inconvenient, could you lend me your underwear?"_

" _Nobody lends out underwear!"_

" _How unsightly! I cannot understand the indelicacy of these men! By the way, you're a model right? I can tell."_

" _What's going on here?!"_

" _I will decide with my fists!"_

" _I said you're in my way!"_

" _Aww, shut up all of ya! A girl can't drink in peace here! If you can't control yourselves… Then I will!"_

" _I'm mad now!"_

" _Hyaaaaa!"_

" _You crass ways must be dealt with…"_

" _Come and get me!"  
_ " _Magic?!"_

" _Now, this could get tricky."_

" _This ends here! Cut it out, you dolts!"_

I smiled as I got all the memories of my guild. I know that there is a few things missing, but everything is right there. Getting put in place. I'm truly happy at the moment.

"Yeah let's go."

Lucy and I got up out of our now uncomfortable position that we've had the entire night. I held her hand as we were walking in the underground guilds direction. I looked back to get a glimpse of the three tombstones. I realized that Lucy and I slept on top of three dead bodies! But that didn't matter right now. I just wish nothing happened to Happy, Carla, or Gramps. Why Happy though?! My little exceed. The one I raised as a little cat. Why didn't I just remember sooner?!

A few tears streamed down my face.

"Hey. I said no crying, remember?"

I thought about it for a second.

"No, Lucy. I will cry. I will in the future and I have in the past. I just won't right now. So come on!"

I wiped away the tears and gripped her hand tighter. We started running to the guild, frolicking in the fields of what used to be dead grass, but now blooming forget me not's.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

 **So! Hope you liked this chapter! Now, I will add all of those other ships, but seriously. Tell me if you want a Nalu lemon or any other ship, because I need to know now! Otherwise I won't write one. Anywho! Thanks for reading, review to tell me if you want anything to happen in this story or the next chapter. Thanks! And remember, keep being weird! :P**

 **\- Sky**


End file.
